


What a Waste of a Lovely Night

by Cowboysandcannolis



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboysandcannolis/pseuds/Cowboysandcannolis
Summary: The most beautiful, spellbinding night sky you had ever witnessed and you had to spend the evening with Micah Bell, awaiting a fight with some O'Driscolls.





	What a Waste of a Lovely Night

The dynamic night sky above you was incredible, arguably the most beautiful thing that you had ever seen. An expanse of purple velvet with veins of increasingly dark navy and fading turquoise, and of course, a peppering of brilliant silver nuggets.  
The sun had finally sunk to the west, stamping out the unbearable heat that was drying out the land, even though summer had hardly began. The night was wonderfully cool and the gentle breeze made you feel as if you could breathe once more...  
You stared up in awe at the wonder above you, legs swinging out into empty air as you sat on the canyon wall. You had forgotten that you were not camping entirely alone up on Caliban’s Seat.  
“Ahem-“  
Micah Bell, that’s right. You two were watching and waiting for a wagon to roll through the valley bellow. From what intel you gathered it was carrying important weapons and explosives that the O'Driscolls had acquired for an upcoming score. Dutch had ordered that the two of you be there to stop it as it rolled in at about midnight. In the meantime you were just trying to pretend that the other didn’t exist.  
“Ain’t polite to ignore your company, Miss” Micah drawled as he sat at the small campfire behind you. The camp you had set up earlier was nothing fancy, a small fire, two bedrolls and some basic provisions.  
“Well, I’m sorry.” You scoffed jadedly, resting your jaw on your palm, eyes still cast skyward, longingly.  
“You never get to see a night this pretty..” You couldn’t help it but sound wistful. You were a sucker for vibrant sunrises and sets, an interest you could only ever talk to Arthur about. Everyone else, besides Mary-Beth, would call you a dreamer, just like you were certain Micah was about to do.  
“Well ain’t that a damn shame.” Micah called behind you sardonically, though you were surprised when you heard him rise from the fire, the creaking of leather signaling to you that he was drawing near. Your muscles tensed, half convinces he would shove you down to the valley below. You didn’t know him terribly well and you knew he could be cruel, especially to the dreamers in camp. He liked to crush them under his heel and would no doubt do the same to you.  
Instead the older man sat beside you, letting out a puff of cigarette smoke that looked silver in the bright light that the moon and stars cast down upon the two you.  
“Well, we might as well enjoy it, hm? Got hours before that wagon comes through...” Micah drawled as you turned your head to meet his pale gaze. You had never been this close to the man before. In this light and at this range you could see every hard earned scar and blemish on his face. And perhaps it was a trick of the light, but you couldn’t help but think that he looked handsome.  
“Hm.” You hummed in agreement “Yes, we might as well. You know...” You nipped at your lip, you knew you shouldn’t say it but the night had cast its spell all too soon. “I bet someone out there is enjoying all this beauty. Someone findin’ it romantic.” With that you found some extra courage, plucking the cigarette from where it rested between his thick fingers and bringing it to your lips. “What a waste of a lovely night...”  
He gave a low chuckle, watching as the smoke escaped your pretty mouth and into the night air.  
“Well, who am I to crush a lady’s dream..” His hand moved to your thigh, easily spanning it and you felt yourself twitch. You turned your head away to hide a smile and he took that as a invitation, licking a stripe on the side of your neck. Your eyes went wide, dropping the smoldering cigarette into the canyon below.  
As he began to nibble at your throat as his one hand skillfully popped the button on your jeans, dipping a few calloused fingers in so he could press against your intimates and you instinctively bucked into him, whimpering slightly.  
“Easy does it, girl..” He snickered...  
Needless to say you saw plenty of that beautiful night sky, the best view was when it framed Micah above you as he moved rhythmically inside of you. You would remember this moment forever; how perfect the night truly was, how wonderful you felt, how handsome he looked above you. How Micah Bell let an O'Driscoll score go without any fight...  
Now that the night had quieted down significantly you noticed how the crickets chirped, the fire flies lazily lit up the grasses around your bedroll, and a firm arm grasped around your waist. You now had a moment to consider the evening, perhaps it wasn’t such a waste after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of the same title from La La Land ( I have not seen the movie). This is my first slightly smutty fic folks, I am braving unfamiliar territory. Let me know if you enjoyed this work, if you want to see more and what you want to see more of. I am open to requests for any of the Red Dead Redemption Characters! Find me on tumblr by the same username. Take care, Cowpokes!


End file.
